One Happy Family
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 5: Jack and Rapunzel are the rulers of Arendelle, and their daughters Anna and Elsa will rule after them. But will Elsa even get the chance to after the incident at her birthday party? Rise of the Frozen Tangled Guardians EU!


**Jackunzel Wk Day 5! TWO MORE DAYS TILL IT'S OVER! Rise of the Frozen Tangled Guardians EU!  
**

"Good night, Elsa," Rapunzel said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Then she walked over to her younger daughter. "And good night, Anna."

"Night, Mama," the two chorused. Elsa was 3 years older than her younger sister. She was 8 and Anna was 5. Rapunzel smiled at the two of them and closed the door.

She heaved a contented sigh as she walked down the hallway.

"The girls weren't so bad today," Rapunzel told her husband, Jack Frost, as she walked into their bedchamber.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her and continued to read his book.

"Jackson Frost, you listen to me!" But Rapunzel was laughing.

"Rapunzel Frost, you listen to me." He smiled and held her in a tight embrace. "The girls will be fine overnight. Nothing will happen, okay?"

"I know, I know." Rapunzel broke away from his hug and walked over to the window. She gazed out at the silent night. "I just- I saw a vision, Jack. And my visions are normally correct, right?"

"Yes," Jack replied slowly.

"The vision was about our daughters," she told him, still staring out the window. "Elsa's powers were unleashed, and there was unrest among the kingdom. Ever since my aunt and uncle died and my parents sent us here to Arendelle to rule instead of Corona, the visions haven't stopped coming. They're in my dreams, and every time-they just feel more real every time I see them."

"Shh, it's okay," Jack whispered, giving her another hug. This time she didn't pull away. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself drink in his protection.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!"

Rapunzel and Jack woke up with a start to hear Elsa's cry. They threw off the covers on their bed and jumped out.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted as the couple ran down the hall. When they reached the door where Elsa's voice came from, he practically ripped it off of its hinges.

"Girls!" Rapunzel gasped, rushing towards them. Her husband was not far behind. She saw her youngest daughter lying in Elsa's arms. "Oh, Anna . . ." Rapunzel stroked her child's head.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Elsa sobbed. Jack held her close. "We were playing and-and I accidentally hit her. Look!" Elsa ran a finger along her sister's streak of white in her auburn hair. "I hit her with my powers!"

"It's okay, Elsa," Jack whispered, comforting her. "Your mother can help."

Rapunzel nodded, wrapped Anna's head in her hair, and began to sing. As she sang, her hair started to glow a golden color. "_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine . . ._"

Anna smiled. Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be fine. But she won't remember anything of Elsa's power. To heal her, I had to take away all of her memories of Elsa's power." She glanced over at where her husband and oldest daughter sat. "But, Elsa, I had a vision of your power growing stronger. And I think it was sent by the Man in the Moon or from Sandy. But, anyways, I think it's safest that Anna doesn't remember your powers."

Elsa gasped. "But-how?"

"The memories she had with you are turned into snow-day outdoor activities. You have to be careful around her, not to let her know," Rapunzel cautioned.

"Yes, Mama," Elsa replied, bowing her head. "Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Papa." She fled the room as quickly as possible.

Rapunzel and Jack shared a look, and Rapunzel sighed. She picked up the sleeping Anna and gave her a room a bit farther away from Elsa's. She had all of her daughter's things moved into that room the next day. And the gates were closed.

* * *

Anna sat up in bed, her hair a wild mess. She gasped. "It's Elsa's 21st birthday!" **(I know, I know. In Frozen it was her Coronation Day, but with Rapunzel and Jack still alive, it's going to be the next big thing. Elsa's officially now a "woman")**

Anna jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She chose a dark green dress and a matching green ribbon to tie back her hair. "It's Elsa's birthday!" she told everyone she passed excitedly. She peered out the windows. "We're going to open up the gates!"

Elsa, however, was nervous. "You'll be fine, Elsa," Jack told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep, shuddery breath and managed a weak smile at him.

"Remember, conceal-" Rapunzel reminded her.

"Don't feel," Elsa finished.

"This is stupid!" Jack said, examining his staff. "We've kept her, locked away, for most of her life, away from even her own sister!"

"It's for her own safety, Jack!" Rapunzel exploded passionately. "All our lives we've been trying to protect her, Anna, and everyone! These are the measures we need to take to run a fit kingdom and have a safe, happy family!" She collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Jack walked over to her and crouched to give her a hug. She looked up at him. "They've been getting worse," she whispered. He nodded in understanding.

Never had Elsa seen Rapunzel ever break down. Rapunzel was everything a queen should be: graceful, kind, elegant, passionate, and giving. But she had never seen her mother cry like this. She'd never even seen her mother cry before.

"Mother," Elsa began hesitantly. Her parents both looked up at her. "I think we have to go to the party now."

Rapunzel sniffled, then composed herself. "You're right, Elsa." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I just have to go re-freshen up. Your father can escort you." And she left.

Jack offered his arm to his daughter. He was wearing something different from his regular blue hoodie: a clean white shirt and a nice blue tailored suit coat. He was wearing light brown dress pants and his feet were bare, as usual. (Outfit idea from Milady666) He swung his staff over his shoulder and led her out the door to greet her guests.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was changing into a nice pink ballgown. She wore her favorite necklace and her crown from when she was the crown princess of Corona. Her long hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She also checked to make sure her ring symbolizing her marriage to Jack was still on her finger. She finished up with her makeup, then looked in the mirror before leaving to catch up with the rest of her family.

* * *

Anna was humming to herself as she and Elsa walked into the ballroom.

"Announcing: the Crown Princesses of Arendelle, Princesses Elsa and Anna!" All of the people in the room curtsied, and the girls did back. "And also announcing the King Jack Frost and Queen Rapunzel!" The couple entered, Rapunzel on Jack's arm. They smiled and waved to the people.

"Okay, girls, you two can mingle while we grown-ups discuss politics," Rapunzel joked, smiling. Then, in a quieter voice, she said, "Elsa, how are you feeling?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "Holding together just fine, Mother," she answered.

"Yeah, Mother, Father, we're fine," Anna added, giving them a goofy grin. Then she went off to dance with some of the young men in the room.

Elsa walked off to the refreshments table, smiling as she watched her little sister. Rapunzel leaned closer to Jack and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about tonight, but I think she's strong enough to make it."

"Absolutely." Jack nodded. "It's just one night." But they were wrong.

* * *

"This party's over," Elsa told everyone. She started to leave.

"Elsa!" Anna reached out and grabbed Elsa's glove.

"Hey! Give me my glove back!" Elsa tried to snatch her glove back.

But Anna held it out of her grasp. "No! Why do you shut me out?" Elsa began to walk towards the door. _Just a few more steps, Elsa_, she told herself. "Why won't you talk to me, Elsa? Why? What are you so afraid of?"

"Enough!" Elsa roared, whipping around and unleashing a wall of pointy icicles. She stared, horrified, as her subjects stared back at her.

"Elsa . . ." Anna began, but Elsa felt for the door handle and left.

"Elsa!" Jack and Rapunzel called. They ran off after her. Rapunzel picked up her skirts and ran. Jack grabbed his staff and flew off after his daughter. "Elsa!" Jack was only a little bit behind her, and he called her name. She glanced back, then ran across the water of the lake, freezing it with every step she took. Jack floated in front of her, but she just ran right through him. He gasped, feeling a pain stab his heart. Elsa didn't believe in him.

* * *

Anna was dressed in warm clothes. An eternal winter had settled on the kingdom of Arendelle, and Anna was determined to find her older sister and put a stop to it.

Rapunzel walked over to Anna with her horse. "I hope Maximus won't give you any trouble. Right?" The horse nuzzled her, and she laughed. Then she turned to Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to try to stop you. You're a brave girl, Anna, and I believe that you can do it. Just promise me that you'll get Elsa, end this winter, and then come back with your sister as soon as you can. I have to stay and watch over the kingdom. I think your father will come help you, too."

"I promise, Mother." Anna gave Rapunzel a hug. "I love you!" She mounted her mother's horse, then galloped off towards the mountain.

"I love you, too!" Rapunzel called back, getting smaller and smaller as Anna rode away. "Good luck! And whatever you do, be careful! Elsa is very sensitive!"

* * *

"Anna!" Jack shouted, flying after her. Anna pulled the reins on Maximus, then looked up to see her father.

"Uh . . . hi, Dad!" Anna said.

"Your mother said I'm going to help you find Elsa," Jack explained. "When Elsa's upset, or 'dramatically traumatized' as your mom puts it, her power grows stronger and harder to control. So you might need some help from your dear old dad. And by old I mean over 300 year old dad." Jack laughed. "Now, let's go!"

The pair set off, climbing the mountain. "Hey-wait a moment," Anna said. She peered at a group of trees. "Is that-a person?"

A young man with blonde, yellow-ish hair with a reindeer stepped out of the trees. When he saw Anna and Jack, he dropped to one knee. "King Jack Frost," he said. "It's an honor to meet you again."

"Ah, as it is to you," Jack replied. "Wait, did that even make sense?" He saw Anna's confused look. "Anna, this is Kristoff. He and I are in the ice business. Kristoff, this is my younger daughter Anna."

"Nice to meet you." Kristoff shook Anna's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Anna repeated warily. "Hey, have you seen anyone else on this mountain? Say, my sister Elsa?"

Kristoff appeared to be thinking. "Well, I did hear some singing earlier."

"Elsa loves to sing!" Anna said enthusiastically. "_I_ love to sing!"

"Great!" Jack got excited and did a back-flip in the air. "Lead the way, Kristoff. Where was she singing?"

"Follow me," Kristoff said, "C'mon, Sven." His reindeer followed and the four continued up the mountain.

* * *

Elsa breathed heavily. Pitch Black had followed her to her new ice castle. She had transformed her outfit into something more her: a long blue dress with a trailing cape and tiny blue shoes. Her French-braid was flipped over her shoulder and adorned with tiny snowflakes.

"Join me, Elsa. What goes better than cold and dark?" Pitch gestured to her palace. "I mean, look what you can do!"

"Okay, okay, I'll join you," she said.

"Excellent." Pitch grinned wickedly. "You will have more power than ever before!" He laughed evilly and disappeared into the shadows.

Just then, Anna burst into Elsa's palace. "Elsa?" she called. The boys had chosen to stay outside. They felt it was a sister-to-sister bonding moment. "Elsa! I'm not afraid of you! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. I finally understand!"

Elsa glanced over at her sister. Then she looked away. "How-how is Mother?" she asked Anna, not looking at her.

"Mom's fine," Anna said, confused. "Aren't you going to ask about Dad?"

Elsa looked away again. "Never mind. I should've never asked."

"But he exists, Elsa! He wants to help you!" Anna said. "Just believe!"

"NO!" Elsa released her fury and power on Anna, hitting her heart. Anna gasped and stumbled back. Unfortunately, she fell down the stairs.

"Anna!" Jack flew in and took Anna away. "Kristoff, you watch over Anna. I'm going to get Rapunzel." He flew off.

In a matter of minutes, Jack had brought Rapunzel back to heal Anna. By then, Anna's hair had turned completely white.

"Oh, no," Rapunzel breathed. "It's when they were younger all over again." But she got herself together and set forth to heal her daughter. "Just hang in there, Anna."

After a while, Rapunzel started crying. "It's not working! Her heart's still frozen!"

"Wait, I think that I can help," Kristoff said. He leaned over Anna and kissed her. She awoke with a startled gasp, and her hair returned to its usual color. Well, all except for a white streak, but at least she was alive. They all hugged and laughed and kissed that Anna was alive.

* * *

Elsa was sobbing in her ice castle. "I'm a monster!" she wailed. She ran out of her castle and saw her family standing there, smiling at her. She saw Jack, and ran into his arms. "I'm so, so sorry, Dad," she sobbed. "I will always believe in you."

"It's fine, Elsa." He rested his head on top of hers. "No matter what you do, I will always forgive you." Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff joined into the hug and they all made one big happy family.

And, oh yeah! They all lived happily ever after. THE END.

**Some lines and the outfit ideas were from Milady666's Frozen Tangled Guardians Story on DeviantArt. I give her full credit for those. I just basically wrote a larger storyline for it. Days 6 and 7 will be the last days and they're surprises! :D Can you believe that the week's almost over? :'(**


End file.
